Robot Master Specials
by Morpholomew
Summary: A series of 'short' stories starring the old faces of the Mega Man games, as well as some new, fanmade ones.


**How the Robot Masters stole Christmas**

**(or at least tried to do so)**

_In the year of 20XX, Christmas was getting near_

A calm, serene scene, somewhere in the northern regions of a planet, known to mankind as Earth. Vast woods, mainly consisting of pine trees, stretched out as far as a human eye could see, while snowy mountains where also dominant in the view.

If only…

If only there had not been this building, a wretched looking castle-like one, it's meaning to protect the ones within from attacks that could occur.

For this castle belonged to a man, a mad scientist as he was called by many, he was wanted all over the world, not for his services, no, but to pay for the crimes he had committed against mankind. This castle belonged to…

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way,_

_Oh, what fun it is to slide down to the icy bay, hey!_

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, and Jingle all my way,_

_Oh, what fun I have in this slide,_

_Down the mountainside, yay!"_

Wait, what? Who the heck was that! I'm trying to be the dramatic narrator here!

…ow, whatever…

There was a young man, sliding down the mountain on a small tree trunk, dragging a large pine tree along with him.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-EEEEEHHH!"

He wore snow white, fiery red and pine green clothing. Something similar to a Santa hat stood atop his head, but letting his rather large, pointy ears stick out from underneath it. The guy –well, at least I think it's a guy, _and_ human– had a tanned skin, and bright eyes looked into the world, twinkling with golden specks between his heterochromatic blue and green eyes.

He was laughing loudly, having so much fun. As he saw the foot of the mountain coming into view far beneath him, he carefully stood up on his tree trunk, and started using it like a snowboard.

"Watch it, Woody! I'm coming in! WHOOOOOO-HOOOOOO!"

"_Just don't destroy the door this time, Spike_." A voice sounded from inside the guy's coat.

"Doncha worry, Woody! I's gots it all under mah control!" He laughed happily.

"_That's exactly what I'm worried about, Spike." _The voice said._ "And drop them wicked accents for once, will yah?"_

Spike reached into his coat and took out something that slightly resembled a cell phone.

"Wikkud axentz? I's dunnowz what youz meanz…" He laughed. "Just have the doors open, I'll be there in a moment."

Spike put the communicator device back into his pocket, then stood there on his snowboard for a while, enjoying the beautiful moment.

Then he put his attention to the snowboarding again. Or… that's what he intended to… For he saw that he was quite close to the base already, but the doors had not even yet started opening.

"Woody, what's wrong with the doors? Woody?"

"_Woody can't reply for the moment, **Spike**…_" The person on the other side spit out the name as if it were venom being spit by a snake.

Spike groaned. "Not again…"

"_Oh, yesssss… yesss preccciousssss…"_

Spike changed directions with the snowboard, steering for a large pile of snow just ahead. He pulled in the large pine tree by the rope that was attached to his waist and the tree itself. He wrapped one arm around the tree's thick trunk.

As he neared the large pile of snow more and more, he bended his knees a little. Mere seconds later, he, the board, and the tree, flew into the air.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" He screamed from the top of his lungs, being filled with joy.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!" He yelled, right before he would hit the base.

…

"Quick Boomerang!"

"Shadow Blade!"

As QuickMan caught his boomerang again he jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by ShadowMan's shuriken. He then took two smaller boomerangs and held them in his hands like daggers while he lunged at ShadowMan. ShadowMan, seeing he couldn't just jump out of the way, turned invisible, and QuickMan crashed into the ground. Moments later, ShadowMan appeared at the other side of the Battle Room and threw a shuriken at his opponent, and hit the wall just besides QuickMan's face.

"I win." ShadowMan notified.

"Nice move." QuickMan commented.

"Thanks broth—"

A loud crashing noise could be heard through the entire base, followed suit by girly screams coming from several Robot Masters.

"Oh dear God…" ShadowMan sighed.

"Let's go check it out." QuickMan said, right before he ran off to where the sound had come from. ShadowMan shook his head and slowly followed after the hyperactive red robot.

They found Spike in the middle of a lot of rubble, in what probably was – or used to be – one of the Battle Rooms. He was standing on top of his wooden 'snowboard', shaking the snow out of his dark blondish brown hair.

"Heh, that was fun!" He grinned.

"SPIIIIIIIIIKE!" A voice bellowed.

Spike let out a sigh. "Why doesn't that old guy leave me alone?"

"Spike!" An old-looking guy with grey hair and a tanned skin, and wearing a long robe that made him look like he could be a tree, walked up to him. "Don't you ever learn? How many times have I told you that you should not break down the place all the time!"

"Well, let me see… about 17 this week, I guess."

"Yes!" The old man said. "And what do you learn from it? Nothing! Absolutely nothing—"

As the man continued his rant, Spike imitated him, getting laughs from some of the other Robot Masters.

"—and that's why you should just relax for a moment, dear boy!" The man finished.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Woody." Spike replied cheery. "Just make sure the doors are _open_ next time. Well, if you'd excuse me now, I'm gonna take a bath and put up this tree were it belongs. He then walked off, singing John Lennon's Happy X-mass-tune.

The grey-haired guy sighed. "That kid is going to be the end of me one day."

…

His eyes flew open and he quickly sat up. He was panting, and sweat ran across his purple-coloured cheeks. He had had a nightmare. Though terrible in his eyes, it would just have been a bit of a weird dream in those of others.

"Something wrong Bass?" Someone asked. Bass looked up, and saw a face he hated from the first time he had seen it, because it reminded him of a small blue robot whom had defeated him more than once in battle. Except for the light purplish-blue marks that surrounded his eyes and ran in stripes across his cheeks.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Spike asked. "You screamed really hard. I could hear it down at the end of the hallway."

Bass' face suddenly turned hard. "No, it was nothing." He said in a cold voice as he stood up.

"Really?" Spike didn't seem convinced. _Damn_ _smartass_ _robot_. "Come on, you can tell me. Was this about MegaMan defeating you again? Did Father suddenly do drugs? Does this involve any girl stuff?"

One of Bass' eyes twitched. "No. No. And no, Spike. MegaMan did not defeat me. And you know that the only time Father did drugs was during the period he created you," – Spike's face paled as always at this remark, making Bass grin – "and no: it did not have to do with any girl. You know us robots do not have the same needs as humans."

"Bah," Spike replied. "you're just a dork. I bet there are quite a lot of girls out there who would just _love_ to be with you." He gave a girlish giggle.

Bass gave him a glare and then walked out of the room, Spike following suit.

"Ooh, did I say something wrong?" Spike asked with an innocent face. "Did I hurt the poor macho's feelings?"

Suddenly Bass spun around and swung his fist at him, hitting him square in the face, the force of the blow sending him flying backwards into a wall, which crumbled on top of him just a moment later.

"Ow."

"Serves you right." Bass said, before he turned around a walked off.

"Jerk."

…

He didn't have much to do. It was in the middle of the night, and he couldn't sleep. He was just staring to the vast midnight sky, with all the beautifully twinkling stars. He let out a sigh.

"_Don't you know it's Christmas time again…_" He sang for nobody in particular. He sighed again, and closed his eyes, just enjoying the cool winter breeze caressing his hair. Then he felt something cold touching his nose, and as he opened his eyes, he saw that it was a drop of snow, melting at the warmth of his face. He smiled.

"Well, there you have it…" He whispered.

A noise behind him made him turn around. He smiled again. "Hi there, Rush."

"Arf." The red robotic dog gave as a reply, and he sat down next to him.

He patted the dog's head, and together they watched the stars.

However, they were not alone. More sound came from the direction Rush had came from, and moment's later a green cat, a small red robot and a large green and yellow one showed up.

"Me-ow." The cat called out to him, as it jumped up and curled itself around his neck, comforting itself in his thick, warm scarf.

The other two came standing beside him as well. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" The large green and yellow robot said, looking up to the starry night sky with his red eyes.

"Yes, indeed, Auto, it is." He answered.

"_Pliep_." The little red robot added, and even though they did not fully understand him, they knew he shared their opinion.

More and more snow fell from out of the sky, decorating the landscape with a cold white layer of crystal. The near-full moon shone its light upon it, the snow reflecting the light, making it twinkle before their eyes.

"You should go back inside, Master Blues." Auto said. "It's getting quite chilly."

"Don't worry, Auto," The guy replied. "I'm fine. You go if you want to."

"Alright. Shall I prepare some hot chocolate milk for when you return?"

"No, but thanks for the offer."

The larger robot nodded and turned around to leave.

"Oh, and Auto?"

"Yes, Master Blues?" Auto said, hoping he could be of service.

"Nice imitation of Alfred."

Auto thought about this for a second, until he remembered who this Alfred was. He laughed. "Yes, perhaps. Goodnight, Master Blues."

"Goodnight, Auto."

"Arf."

A good half hour later, he decided to go inside as well, and Rush and Eddie, the little red robot, following him, when somewhere far in the distance, sounds could be heard of bells ringing and one could've sworn he had heard a person merrily singing through the snow storm, with the clicking of hooves accompanying the sound…

…

It was the following day and it was almost evening. It was already pretty dark outside, and Rock, CutMan and BombMan were readying the table for Christmas dinner.

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to unwrap my presents!" Rock said cheery.

"Well, you'll have to wait a little longer." said Auto, who lit candles to put on the table. "And Christmas is not about presents, you know."

"No!" BombMan said. "It's about the food! I saw that new robot making turducken, and a large amount of pudding!" Had he not been a robot, he would have drooled.

"No, no, no…" Auto sighed. "It's about…" He tried to remember how Dr. Light had explained it to him. "About… friendship. About being together, and sharing, and happiness. The food and presents are just… well…"

"More important!" BombMan cheered.

Auto sighed. "Whatever suits you, little Mr. Dynamite…"

They finished putting everything on the table. Only the food wasn't there yet, but they had to wait. For they would be having guests, as Dr. Light had told them.

Half an hour later, while Auto and ElecMan were playing chess and GutsMan, FireMan, CutMan and Rock were playing Super Smash Brothers Melee 2, IceMan and BombMan ran in, yelling something about Santa, reindeer and alien elves.

"They're here then, I guess." said Dr. Light, who wore a Santa suit.

"They?" CutMan asked. "Like in: _they_ are here?"

"Cut it." ElecMan told the scissorhead. "Let's go look."

They all left the room and went outside, were ProtoMan – or Blues, as his 'human' name was – was standing together with Rush, Tango and Beat. He was staring upwards, to the skies.

"Were Santa?" GutsMan asked. "Were elves?"

"I saw them just ago in the distance." IceMan said.

"Maybe it was your imagination?" FireMan replied.

"No, I saw it too." BombMan said. "Over there." He pointed, but the others did not see anything.

"I don't see anything." Rock said.

"Wait just a moment… there!" IceMan jumped up and down, pointing in the direction he had seen something.

"Yes, I see something as well." ElecMan said. He pointed as well.

They now all looked in the direction the two robots were pointing to. They now saw it as well: a small dot, barely anything more. As it came closer and started getting shape, they could hear sounds coming from it. Bells, the clicking of hooves, or that's what they presumed, and people talking, yelling, singing.

When it was near enough for them to have a clear view of it, they saw it was a sleigh. A sleigh, soaring through the air, with one, two… thirteen reindeer in front of it. In the sleigh sat a man in a red coat and two young, blonde girls.

"Roll!" Rock yelled. "Roll!" He jumped up and down, laughing, and waving his hands.

She saw him and waved back. A few moments later, the sleigh landed next to them.

"Hello, Rock, pleased to see me?" Roll asked smiling. In a blink's time, she was caught in a tight embrace by Rock.

"You have no idea!" The boy exclaimed.

"Had a nice flight, Mikhail?" Dr. Light asked the man in the sleigh, who was wearing a suit that looked suspiciously a lot like a Santa suit.

"Well, it could've been better, of course, but at least I did not get a duck in my eye." The man took of his glasses and cleaned them from the layer of frost that was upon it.

Dr. Light laughed. "Nice to see you again as well!" He gave the man a short, friendly embrace, then turned to the young lady who had just jumped out of the sleigh.

"Kalinka! Girl, have you grown a lot!"

She smiled at him. "Thanks Dr. Light, I see you have done so, too."

Dr. Light was silent for a short moment, then laughed. "Yes, you're right there, young lady!" He said, patting his belly.

"Where are the others, Dr. Cossack?" ElecMan asked the Russian.

"Hmm? They were flying just behind us, so… Ah! There they are!"

They looked towards the skies and saw seven figures descending. SkullMan, DiveMan, RingMan… they were all there, except.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!" Something crashed down, sending the snow flying, covering them in the white dust. A small explosion followed.

"Oh no, not again!"

"Woo, that was fun!"

"No, Toad. It wasn't! Next time, I'll drive."

"You're no fun, Rannie."

The two robots crawled out of the snow and stood up. Cossack sighed. "Next time, neither of you shall be 'driving'. Both of you will fly in the sleigh."

The two small robots – one looking like a child dressed up for Halloween as a frog, or a toad, the other in a red spandex suit, and wearing thick furry (fake, of course) white gloves and boots – immediately started complaining.

"But father…"

"We were just having fun…"

"We'll be good."

"We promise."

"Both of you: shut up!" Kalinka shouted at them. The two were immediately silent and stood still, as if they were in the army.

"Well then, shall we go inside?" Light gestured towards the house.

"Yes." Cossack said. They walked towards the house. "Oh, and we have also brought some food for the dinner."

"What's it?" Light asked.

"You'll see. PharaohMan, RingMan, bring the presents inside and put 'em underneath the tree, please."

"My lord!" PharaohMan said. RingMan just sighed and took one of the large sacks out of the sleigh, swung it onto his back and followed the others.

They went to the dining room and everybody sat down at the large table Rock, CutMan and BombMan had put up. Auto went to fetch the appetites.

"Had a nice time since we last met?" Light asked his colleague.

"Quite." Cossack replied. "And Kalinka hasn't had any nightmares anymore since Roll stayed with us. Afraid of being lonely, you see. Half the time I'm in my lab, working."

"I see."

Auto came back and put the appetites on the table. "I'll go see if the turducken is almost ready." He told Light.

"Alright." Light nodded, and Auto went back into the kitchen.

"Why do we only have fish for appetites?" CutMan asked.

"Because fish is the best kind of appetite, arr!" DiveMan said.

"Would you prefer something else then?" Ran asked. "Perhaps some borsht?"

"Borsht?" CutMan asked.

"Yeah!" Ran shove a bowl of the Russian stuff to the scissorheaded robot. "Here, try it!"

CutMan took up the bowl and sipped. Then his eyes almost seemed to explode and he spit all of it out again.

"Yech! That stuff is _horrible_!" The other robots laughed at him.

Then, all of a sudden, an explosion could be heard from out of the kitchen, and smoke filled the room.

"I guess the turducken didn't work out." Roll coughed.

"That did not sound like an exploding oven!" Light said. "Rock!"

Rock nodded and pressed a button on the wristband he wore. (Note: wristband. No watch. WRISTBAND. God, I'm so awfully original…)

A faint blue light surrounded him, and, in place of his clothes, he received his blue spandex suit, including boots, gloves, and heroic underpants-over-pants. Lastly, his helmet formed over his head, before the blue light died away.

"I'm coming Auto!" MegaMan yelled as he ran towards the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw it was totally wrecked. A huge hole was in the wall, showing the trees and snow outside, as well as a few robots MegaMan very well knew.

"What are _you_ doing here!" He exclaimed.

CrashMan, FlashMan and SlashMan were standing in front of him. Accompanying them, and probably even leading them, was a fourth robot. Each of them was holding a… erm… secondary character, yeah, that's it. CrashMan had a tied-up Beat hanging over his shoulder, and FlashMan held a caged Tango under his left arm, while SlashMan had a KO-ed Rush over his shoulder. The fourth robot had dragged Auto into some sort of small airship.

"Well, greetings, MegaMan." The fourth robot said. "Don't worry, we're just picking up some Christmas presents for Lord Wily, you'll be seeing them again some time. Maybe." The robot grinned.

"Let them go!" MegaMan yelled.

"Sheesh, could you drop the clichéd lines? Besides, why should we? _We_ aren't the good guys."

And with that, they leapt into the airship and flew off.

"No!"

The other robots, Dr. Light and Dr. Cossack and Kalinka now entered the kitchen – one by one, mind you – and saw what had happened.

"Wily…" Light groaned. "Can't he ever leave anybody alone?"

"We can still go after him." Kalinka said. "The dinner is ruined anyway, and you want your friends back."

"We can go riding on the reindeer!" Ran suggested.

"But you won't be driving." ToadMan said.

…

The airship lowered and landed inside the hangar part of the fortress. The four robots leapt out with their captives.

"Put them in the cell." The fourth one commanded.

Auto, Rush, Tango and Beat were all locked into a small, high-tech-looking cell, and they closed the thick door behind them.

"What do we do now?" FlashMan asked #4.

"Now we wait for them to come." Was the answer.

"What! Why! Couldn't we just have blown MegaMan up at his home?"

"_Rule #1 in combat strategy: Choose your own battleground_." #4 said.

"Please not that again." SlashMan said. "That's stupid, I'm off." He turned around and wanted to walk away, but something slashed across his back and he fell to the ground.

"_Rule #2: Never turn your back towards a possible enemy_."

"Raaahh! I'll get you for that!"

SlashMan charged at #4, his claws ready. The other jumped aside and slashed at SlashMan's side with a sabre.

"_Rule #3…_"

…

A short time later, while MegaMan and the rest of the company arrived at Wily's fortress, to which they had followed the 'AshMen' and the other dude on their flying robotic reindeer…

– "Release our friends at once!" MegaMan exclaimed.

"Then try and beat us first." #4 replied.

"Aren't we heavily outnumbered?" FlashMan asked.

"Men!" #4 called out, and a bunch of other Wilybots appeared. "You said?"

"Then let us commence in battle!" ProtoMan said. –

…Spike had decided to go for a small flight just for fun.

"What in the name of the freaking God Almighty in heaven whom I don't believe in is going on here?"

As an answer, he got a plasma shot in the face and was instantly knocked out.

"_We now interrupt this program for a special news report: it has come to our attention that most people do not like to have their programs interrupted. We thank you for your attention. We shall now return to the program, already in progress…"_

Now, the scene is actually just a giant pile of half-)destroyed robots. Only #4, MegaMan and ProtoMan are still standing. The other fighting robots are all KO-ed after having their bit of exercise. Well, excluding Spike, that is…

"Feeling to compromise now?" MegaMan said panting. He helmet was badly scratched and there was a deep gash just above his right hip.

"Not yet." #4 grinned, showing no signs of fatigue.

"Then we oughta change that." ProtoMan said, and he took his shield and dashed at his enemy…

…who simply slashed that shield apart with a sabre and knocked ProtoMan to a wall, damaging him so much that he would not interfere in the battle between MegaMan and #4.

"I'll get you for that! You're going to pay!" MegaMan exclaimed.

…but only mere moments later, #4 was standing back to back with him, then spun around and slashed him in two.

"MegaMan!" Roll yelled.

She wanted to run up to him, but was stopped in her tracks as someone grabbed her from behind. It was Kalinka.

"No, Roll, don't! That robot will kill you for sure!" She said.

"But… but…" Roll muttered. "Everyone is destroyed…"

Behind them, #4 was slowly coming towards them.

"Hey, we still have ONE robot left. And that's all we need, don't we?" Kalinka smiled.

Roll took the hint. "Oh yeah…"

They walked over to one of the robotic reindeer, which had a large package hanging over his back and started taking something out of it.

"Roll, Kalinka, what are you doing?" Cossack asked them from on top of his own reindeer. "We have to get away! Now!"

"Not yet, father!" Kalinka said. #4 was already awfully close.

"Yeah!" the blonde girl cheered. "Now just to… erm… activate her." She plugged a laptop into the robots back and started working.

Behind their backs, #4 raised his sabre…

"Kalinka!" Cossack yelled. "KALINKAAAAAA!"

_**BLAM!**_

"What!" #4 was blasted away by a huge shot of energy plasma. He looked up to see who had fired. "YOU!"

A dozen or so yards away was standing another robot…

He was wearing fiery red armour, but parts of it were also snow white and pine green.

"Say hello to the SantaMan." The guy said. "You have been naughty, my boy. Now I shall have you eliminated."

Had this been a badly drawn anime, steam would have been spouting from #4's ears… if he had them, that is.

Then, he suddenly laughed.

"You clown! You think a pathetic little robot like you can just beat me like that! Well, you're wrong there!"

He stood up and ran towards the Christmas-coloured-armoured robot, his sabre ready to strike.

His opponent raised a blade of his own.

But right before either one of them could strike, #4 was hit in the back, and he fell to the ground, small explosions in his own body making him break apart.

Behind him, next to one of the robotic reideer, another robot was standing, but different from the 'normal' robots. It was designed to look like something between a cat and a human girl, and she wore dark green-blue-purple clothing. In her right hand she held a gun-like buster.

"Thou shall not slay…" She whispered.

"YES!" Kalinka and Roll yelled, and they hugged each other happily. "It worked!"

"Who's _that_?" Spike asked, as his armour disappeared. (Note: Yeah, I have no idea how he does that as well… . )

"I would like some clarification as well." Light said. Cossack agreed with his colleague.

"Oh, Kalinka and I build this little cutey during the time I stayed with the Cossacks." Roll explained. "We decided to, instead of a totally human-based robot, to build an animaloid."

"Hmm, interesting…" Light said. "I never even knew you were into robotics."

"We found both of your diaries." Roll confessed.

"WHAT!" The two doctors yelled.

"Hey, take it easy!"

"You're both grounded for life!"

"Crap."

"Now, Roll, Kalinka, tell us, what's her name?"

"Oh, we decided to give the best, cutest, coolest name of all!" Roll and Kalinka said simultaneously. "Lunar Kitten!"

insert sound of crickets chirping

"Nice name." Spike commented.

"Thank you!" Roll smiled. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Spike." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Roll, nice to meet you too." Roll said as she shook his hand.

"Kalinka." "Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack." "Dr. Thomas Light." The other three introduced themselves.

"And who's the other pretty lady?" Spike asked.

"Oh, this is Lunar Kitten." Roll said. "Lunar, why don't you give him a hand?"

"…"

"Lunar, don't be shy, give the guy a hand." Roll pushed the robot's back.

"He looks gay."

Spike sweatdropped. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"And what a merry Christmas it is." Kalinka said sadly. "All of the robots are destroyed, dinner's screwed, how could it possibly get any worse?"

"Don't worry about the robots." Light said. "They've all got self-repair systems now, so they'll be fine in just an hour or so."

"Same goes for my brother's," Spike said. "And about dinner, you can always join in with us. HeatMan is a really good cook. We've got half a dozen turduckens and a ton of Christmas pudding and other dishes that a 3-star restaurant's chef couldn't have done better."

"Christmas in Wily's fortress!" Kalinka exclaimed. "ARE YOU NUTS!"

"Not last time I checked. But the guy is in a coma since the time I accidentally let the roof collapse onto his head, and we have put a bomb inside Bass, so he won't try and do anything funny. So what do you guys think about it?"

…

"That's some dang good chicken, HeatMan." Auto said. "Really tasty."

"Actually, Auto, that's the turkey part of the turducken," HeatMan replied. "but thanks anyway."

"Why don't you come and sit on Santa's lap?"

"I can see through that disguise of yours, Dr. Light." Quint replied to the dressed up scientist.

…

Meanwhile, outside the fortress, there were two figures sitting in front of a giant pine tree, which was covered in frozen spider webs and flecks of snow, and lights in all colors were shining from between the branches. And a huge star-shaped object, shining with warm red and green lights stood on the top. In front of the tree was a bench, and on it were sitting two figures. One wearing a Santa suit, the other had cat ears and a tail. The Santa guy had wrapped a thick light red blanket around the both of them.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked the girl.

"It's warm enough here, yes, thank you." Lunar replied.

"You know, I don't like to call you 'Lunar' or 'Lunar Kitten' all the time, so… may I call you Kitty, or Kat or something?" Spike asked.

"Kat sounds fine." She replied.

They sat there for a few moments, just enjoying the view, and one another's company, before something brushed against Kat's cheek, making her look up.

"What's that?" She asked.

Spike looked up as well. "Oh, that's mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?"

"You don't know what it is?"

"No, I'm practically just a day old."

"Well, during Christmas time, each time a guy and a girl are together underneath the mistletoe, they have to kiss each other. It's sorta like a rule, I don't really understand it, bu—"

He didn't get any time to finish, as Kat had started to kiss him.

A few yards away in the bushes, a small blue robot snickered.

Somewhere in Wily's fortress, a couple of robots were watching a large tv screen, showing the back of a bench with two people on it and a giant Christmas tree.

"I win." The red-and-white robot with shades stated.

"No!" The black-and-yellow, fin-shape-helmeted robot next to him called out.

"Yes. Now give me your money!"

"Next time, I'll win!" Bass said, as he and the other high-ranked Wilybots paid ProtoMan, before leaving.

"Looooooooossseeerrr…"

_TEH END! (?)_


End file.
